


Heaven Fever/天堂热症

by zhucaicai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: 简介：托尼发烧的时候喜欢测试超级士兵血清对病毒的抵抗力，他很难从史蒂夫那里获得成功，这是理所应当的。警告：老梗，集体意淫的时候说到忽然脑内到溢血所以写一下，比起搞更多是托尼的淫词秽语情话大全，他确实非常下流请注意逃跑。另外作为一个绝症脑残粉我简直想立刻马上把他们绑在一起像超市到期牛奶那样买一送一，所以这篇照例也很蠢。





	Heaven Fever/天堂热症

托尼的问题是，他简直一分钟都不能安静下来，即使死了、被捆上巨石沉入深海也不可能，他的尸骨会在海床上挣扎，伏击路过的海星之类。

 

现在他躺好了，没错，史蒂夫花了两小时才让他放开一只镀鉻机件。他之前病了，用托尼自己的话来说，“一点糟糕的发热”，他从来不关心这类症状，人类躯体是令人恼怒的存身之处，它们从来不懂得正确精准地反馈，甚至不能自己控制自己。

 

结果就是史蒂夫发现的时候他已经差不多可以用来煎蛋，他获得了一场空前严厉的训斥，其难堪程度直逼跌掉门牙的六岁男孩。然后就是那些，奇怪味道的热水，尝起来就像水，药片，薄而小的药片，冰袋，让他太阳穴变更痛，体温计，涩而硬而光滑，手指，史蒂夫的手指，甚至比他自己都烫，熟稔地抓住他，垫高枕头，掖好被子，听起来应该贴到进门按钮边上的格言，“你是笨蛋，拜托，你又不是笨蛋”，他喜欢关于手指的部分。

 

但他就是没法保持安静。整个过程中他都在努力想要逃避喝水，把药片咬碎或者骚扰史蒂夫的触角。他相信它们藏在前额或者哪里，他生病了，烧糊涂了，这可以解释他伸进史蒂夫整齐侧梳的金发里那种近乎前戏的抚摸，他把美国队长挠成了毛茸茸的。

 

“躺好，”史蒂夫拿掉托尼的手，他看起来一点都不为之所动。如果他只是打算照顾病人，那整件事听起来就太蠢了。保姆先生穿着件就图案品味来说糟糕透顶的短袖T恤，但就它在他的胸肌和手臂上绷紧的方式而言它又太美妙，以至于不为它们作出点反应完全是犯罪。

 

托尼简直要呻吟起来。

 

“这不公平，”他嘟嚷道，因为发烧而口齿不清，“我已经成年到可以买下半个冰岛，你却好像我完全不会控制自己。在这件事上大部分是你的错，先生，我得要求吃糖。”

 

“我的错是没有立刻打昏你，”史蒂夫抽出体温计举起来看一眼，“102，”他甩掉体温计，“你该庆幸你逃掉退烧针，现在乖乖睡一觉，我会留贾维斯给你讲睡前故事。”

 

“我宁愿要退烧针，”托尼闭上一只眼睛，他尝试了一下，结论是他不可能把两只同时闭上。史蒂夫站起来打算离开，留下他在黑暗里假装自己被下了不能动咒语，他脑子里同时转着一百件事，却甚至不能跳个踢踏舞。托尼换了一只眼睛闭上，“来吻我。”他说。

 

史蒂夫停了一下，是的他看起来没有懂。托尼真希望自己能穿上装甲把他拉下来按在枕头上。

 

“过来，下来，”他伸手去拉史蒂夫的手臂，“我头痛得要炸开，你不想看我像小孩一样耍赖大哭就来吻我，你已经围着我打转半天了，给我点有趣的事来做，我得试试能不能传染你鼻塞。”

 

“你生病以后显然也变笨了。”

 

史蒂夫叹口气说道。放在平时托尼一定会被这评价大大触怒并且起码列举出一整张单据证明美国有一半就靠他的聪明才智活着，但眼下他不在乎这些，他的脑子是一锅煮开的燕麦粥，而他得到了史蒂夫俯下来的肩膀，后者把手撑在他颈侧，而他一直持续拉着对方直到史蒂夫愿意把这个吻变得诚心诚意为止。

 

“唔，唔，唔，”托尼用鼻子呼吸，努力想要掌握主控权。他一定显得笨手笨脚透了，脑袋昏昏沉沉让他的技巧毫无用武之地，他控制不了动作，在想象里他可能显得很高杆，而事实上他像忘了上油的门轴那样僵硬缓慢，太用力地执着于史蒂夫的上颚以至于史蒂夫就着这个吻笑了起来。托尼咬了一下对方唇角作为报复。

 

“抱歉，嘿，我没在笑你，”史蒂夫道歉，可惜听不出几分诚意，他的眼睛因为笑而在咫尺之间闪闪发亮，“你像笨笨机械故障的样子，我还从没见你这样。”

 

托尼必须抗议这个，难道史蒂夫会想吻钢铁？这比较像他自己会做的事。他张嘴，发出含义不明的愠怒的声音，与此同时史蒂夫长驱直入，他抓到空隙开始吻托尼，这比较像一个道歉，完全是他们熟悉的那种，史蒂夫只用吻他就让他硬了起来。

 

托尼挪动了一下，“操，”他在史蒂夫嘴唇里诅咒道，他几乎立刻就有了反应，他还以为自己的血液完全流到脑子里去了——“操，”他一只手在史蒂夫背上摸索着，描绘那些熟悉的骨骼和肌肉走向，因为难以呼吸而收紧手指，“你学会得太多了，我教你教得太过分了。”

 

他不确定这是不是个好主意，在舌苔发苦、头脑麻痹、躯壳僵硬得就像个壳的时候试图把美国队长带上床，他很可能表现得超烂以至毁掉他之前在史蒂夫那里累计的优良信誉。但是操，难道作为一个史达克他有可能在任何情况下不对欲望屈服吗？史蒂夫甚至都不用动一下手指，他只要待在那里，露出他平常那种皱紧眉头仿佛曼哈顿下一秒就要沉没的表情就够了，甚至他那种大笑、让人担心他的下颌骨是否够牢固的大笑也全无问题，托尼从来不怀疑世界上会有人会比史蒂夫更让他想要得到，他可以一辈子都想要和史蒂夫上床而且他是说真的。

 

“继续，再来，”他说，“停下你就死定了。”

 

他把手伸到史蒂夫的T恤里，胡乱地顺过小腹往下一直到被抓住，史蒂夫一脸“天啊你在想什么”的表情，他也确实说出来了。

 

“拜托，托尼，”他说，“你在发烧。”

 

“是的——烧得满脑子都只想干一炮，你才是都在想什么，我在发出邀请，罗杰斯上尉，”托尼瞪着他，“我在邀请你快点来我床上搞一发治愈一下我冒泡的大脑，我在发作‘被美国队长操到死饥渴症’，马上就要不治身亡，我会诅咒你到死，把你的手给我，先生。”

 

他知道被需求这一招会奏效，有时候他自己都不知道是哪一部分更容易让史蒂夫丢掉他那该死的理智，托尼•史达克式的厚颜无耻喋喋不休列举史蒂夫有多让他头昏脑胀神魂颠倒，还是纯粹说出他需要史蒂夫，它们总能在这段关系里帮助他，从史蒂夫看他时变得灼热的眼神里就能发现，妈的，他可以为史蒂夫一直那样——觉得托尼够性感或者同他上床——做全部事情，他病得像死人一样，他已经完蛋了。

 

“你是危险人物，超级病毒，魔鬼，链式反应，汉默那个笨蛋会叫你‘前妻’，把你从冰里挖出来是彻头彻尾的大错，再过两百年我们统统都会像钻金字塔的那些混球一样死于后遗症，”他确实烧糊涂了，而且自己都不知道自己在说什么，好在史蒂夫融化了，从他那家长式的责备模式里融掉了，他重新开始吻托尼并且解开了托尼的病号服（他的睡衣，完全彻底的不性感的代表，去它的），然后在托尼的帮助下（或者是骚扰）脱掉了自己的，等他像条鱼那样滑进被子里时两人完全肌肤相贴，托尼大大地叹了口气，是的他喜欢死了这个。

 

史蒂夫迅速碰了一下他的鼻尖，“我得想办法让你快点睡觉，”然后他把手伸下去，握住托尼，他的手棒透了，托尼从喉咙里发出声音接着像被咬住后颈的猫那样弓起身体蜷缩起来。

 

“再用力一点，再多一点，”他抓住史蒂夫的上臂，“我喜欢痛，记得吧？操，你一开始就应该这么干。”

 

史蒂夫把他顶端渗出的前列腺液涂抹开，他用手指往后刮，用拇指的茧子，托尼简直是被吊在半空，快感像击穿迷雾的闪电那样抽打得他发出哼声，他脑子里的混乱彻底被搅成了一团，然后从天灵盖蒸发了，那里现在充满了史蒂夫的手和肩膀和皮肤的味道，它们变成一道信息流顺着脊椎往下蹿，仿佛一波洪流，他要是可以过载那么他现在就已经过载了。

 

史蒂夫也抵着他，在他髋骨下面一点，硬得要命，托尼用大腿恶作剧式地磨蹭，满意地听到自我克制•罗杰斯上尉一声抽气，他把腿跨过史蒂夫的腰然后引导他往后，“现在来，”他简短地说，“我快射了，现在来操我操到射出来。”

 

他甚至都分不清史蒂夫喉咙里发出的声音是窒息或是其它，握在他腰际的手掌所施加的力量猛然增大到不可思议，他要被捏碎了，揉成破铜烂铁，他的身体发出抗议而史蒂夫最后控制住自己牢牢按住他。

 

“这不行，”史蒂夫说，如果嘶哑得完全说不出话来叫做说，“躺好让我来帮你，这会很快。”

 

托尼回以大笑，被卡住而恶声恶气的那种，“‘很快’在这里是个糟透了的词而我不希望明天纽约的小报上出现对美国队长某方面功能的质疑，你是公众人物，记得吗先生，如果你迅速解决掉我我保证明早所有人就会都盯着你胯下看，一分三十秒，最好记录，你想听这个吗？我不是五分钟微波炉餐，该死的你敢撒手试试，我会恨你一直到你好好地把我操死为止。”

 

他以前也试过这样挑衅，但难得成功。开始时他能得到、如果运气好他们搞成了的话、一个礼拜的腰椎间盘突出和尴尬透顶的走路姿势，就好像他被一匹马操过，但更多时候这顶多是在史达克的嘴欠记录上添一笔，托尼觉得这是因为史蒂夫逐渐了解到他是个怎样的好人，他简直是有颗金子心脏的金刚，即使史蒂夫根本不能在床上做个好男友（操，他简直不能想象这个，他悲痛得都要哭出来了）他也仍然会爱他爱得发疯，并且是锈掉不能动的铁皮人最初爱他的尼米•艾米*那样蠢得要命的爱。

 

这次他得到了好运。史蒂夫最终放松下来，他妥协般地以额头顶住托尼的额头，“你就是不肯老老实实，对吗？你就是要让我不知道怎么办才好。”他说。

 

托尼发出鼻音表示勉强同意。才怪，他才是他们中那个永远力挽狂澜，阻止他们的关系一路向纯洁可爱的童话世界滑下去的那个人，在那个世界里人们甚至让母鸡孵所有的鸡蛋，永别了火腿蛋式地狱。

 

史蒂夫找到润滑液。他涂抹过自己的手掌然后把自己和托尼的阴茎并在掌心撸动，另一手则带着更多润滑液从托尼的尾椎划下去，那凉得像在灼热的头盖骨上开了个洞，他的手指在会阴逗留片刻，接着插入托尼，把他撑开，那感觉满得有点过分了，托尼克制着不在史蒂夫的肩膀上咬穿出个血洞，他喜欢这样，要命，简直像真正真格的受虐狂他喜欢这个。

 

“我够热吗？”他问，完全是恶意地，“比你的手指温度高10华氏度左右，计算，史蒂夫，计算，正常肛温是98度6，我在发烧，我病得口齿不清所以比平时热得多——你能感觉到对吗？我会比平常还要热和紧。而且你可以随便操我因为你的感冒药搞得我像哈过大麻，你知道哈过大麻以后做爱是什么样，不管你怎么操我我都会尖叫，叫得像待在过山车上那样，那破车还在不停俯冲，回转，你喜欢那样吗？按照四十年代的性癖我得央求你，因为你会操坏我的，我生病了，我开始的时候鼓励你但那不是真的，你太大，太烫太硬，你会让我死掉，你得停下来否则你会操到我昏过去然后所有人都会知道我被你操昏了，你想看尼克脸上的表情吗？但是是的我喜欢那样，我喜欢你像我是破烂那样使用我，操你的，操你的，操你的史蒂夫，来搞我不然我发誓我会杀了你——”

 

他的污言秽语终结在一声货真价实的尖叫上。史蒂夫找到了他的前列腺，他吻托尼而更像是想要掐死他。托尼是混球，床上暴君，疯子和烂人，但当史蒂夫抽出手指、进入他的时候他就像是确确实实要死掉那样，他发出一声抽泣然后抓紧了史蒂夫的背和手。

 

 

他死掉了，如果任何人想知道的话，他最后死掉了。他是自作自受，他的墓碑上将会刻着“他对美国队长的尺寸和时间估计错误”，超棒的墓志铭，值得全部隔天会发生的诅咒和不良于行。

 

史蒂夫重新给他测过体温，他变得好了一点点，但并不够，而他的脑袋和脊椎统统变成了一坨泥泞，他躺在那散发着临终气息，额头上还盖着新的冰袋，前一个被他们不知道弄去了哪里。

 

然后，史蒂夫就坐在旁边看着他，这次完全是照看那种。

 

“得到教训了，嗯？”他对托尼笑一下，说道，脸上的表情很符合他会事后反应的那种悔恨，他看起来丝毫没被影响，这婊子养的，他很快吻一下托尼因为生理性痛哭（他基本都要来一次的，在史蒂夫被他惹得太厉害的时候）而变红的眼角，“天啊，我希望他们不知道我在你这里、在你烧得乱七八糟的时候做了什么。”

 

“我肯定他们看到你打喷嚏就知道你做了什么了。”

 

托尼，托尼•被操死透了•史达克毫无指望地说，然后闭上眼睛，带着他流光了的脑浆陷入精疲力竭的沉睡。

 

完


End file.
